1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page description data processing apparatus, a page description data processing method, a print producing method, and a recording medium for performing a particular processing sequence on page description data having a certain attribute, among page description data described by a page description language (PDL), thereby to convert the page description data into more robust page description data (hereinafter referred to as “robustized page description data”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DTP (DeskTop Publishing) processes for setting characters and images generated by the user with a computer into an electronic page using DTP application software installed in the computer have been widely used in the printing and platemaking fields.
The DTP application software generates page description data which express images of respective pages based on elements such as characters and images edited by the user.
The page description data are vector data independent of the resolution etc. of an output machine such as a printer, a platesetter, or the like, and cannot be output per se from the output machine. Therefore, the page description data are rasterized by a RIP (Raster Image Processor) into raster image data comprising a cluster of dots representative of elements such as characters and images in pages.
If the raster image data are supplied to the output machine such as a printer, a platesetter, or the like, the output machine outputs a hard copy or a printing plate carrying an image based on the raster image data (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-070957).
PDF (Portable Document File) version 1.3, which is one type of page description data, incorporates a “dashed line pattern” operator for controlling a pattern of line elements and gaps in stroking a linear path. The term “path” refers to a path which has no line width by itself and which interconnects a start point and an end point. The term “stroke” refers to a process of applying a certain line width to a path.
Variables that can be set by the “dashed line pattern” operator include “dashed line array” for designating a length for line elements and gaps that appear alternately and “dashed line phase” for designating a painted state at the start point of a dashed line pattern which is periodic. For details, reference should be made to PDF Reference, second edition, Adobe Portable Document Format Version 1.3, first printing, July 2000, Author: Adobe Systems Incorporated, ISBN 0-201-61588-6, pages 136, 141-143. “Dashed line array” and “dashed line phase” may hereinafter be collectively referred to as “dashed line configuration parameters”.